


Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel confesses to Sebastian.





	Hope

 

To the trained eye, Ciel appeared more quiet and thoughtful than usual. “Sebastian… what would it take for you to actually care about me?” he finally asked.  

Sebastian observed him, trying to detect any sign of manipulation, but couldn’t sense any. “An act of God,” he said softly. “The one you don’t believe in.”

“Who says I don’t?” Ciel replied, looking hopeful. The realisation eventually sunk in that Sebastian was letting him down gently.

With a cry of anguish, Ciel ran in the opposite direction. He wasn’t fit, nor was he suited to the night air, but he just had to get out of there. When he couldn’t run any more, he leaned against a tree on the outside of a clearing, gasping.

Sebastian sauntered up, concerned at his erratic behaviour. “Young Master,” he admonished.

“Stay away,” Ciel said, heaving.

Sebastian stopped and waited.

Finally, Ciel stood up and turned towards him, hatred in his eyes. “If you’re not ever going to care about me, then you may as well take my soul now!”

“You’re making _me_ the centre of your life? As opposed to revenge for yourself and your family?”

“Take my soul now!” demanded Ciel angrily, shaking with rage. “That’s an order!”

Sebastian looked surprised, then his eyes widened as he realised the contract markings were glowing, compelling him to carry out Ciel’s request.

With a snarl, Sebastian let the markings vanish.

“I will get my revenge for you, like I promised,” Sebastian spat. “And then I will have your soul – with or without a contract!”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed, not having enough time to process the events. “Whatever,” he said, crossing his arms and pouting.

“And how about you think of someone other than yourself, for a change!” Sebastian hissed, grabbing Ciel and carrying him bridal style.

Ciel looked surprised for a second, then it morphed into nonchalance, allowing Sebastian to carry him to safety.

~~

“Good morning, young Master.”

Ciel blinked, then sat up with a start. “What the hell?!”

“Indeed,” Sebastian said with a smirk, wandering around, picking up Ciel’s clothes for the day. “I thought you could use a reminder of who you’re dealing with, hence my semi-demonic form.”

Ciel snickered. “I suppose that’s fair.”

Sebastian faintly rolled his eyes as he got the teacups ready, eventually causing them to magically hover since claws weren’t the best for holding them steady.

“Excellent, as always,” Ciel said, taking a sip.

Sebastian observed him. “Are you really not afraid of me?”

“Why would I be?” Ciel replied, shrugging. “It’s still you underneath.”

Sebastian frowned, somewhat stunned, then left to finish some housework.

~~

Taking a more active role now that Sebastian wasn’t exactly contracted to help him anymore, Ciel wandered into the kitchen. He immediately screamed, seeing an amorphous black mass.

“Sebastian, help me! There’s a-”

“Demon in the kitchen?” an otherworldly voice said.

Ciel immediately stopped running and looked behind him. “Oh, whoops.”

“I think you’ve been watching too much hentai,” Sebastian said dryly.

Ciel blushed. “Er… no, that’s not what I meant… I was simply surprised. I haven’t seen this form before. It’s cool.”

Two strands of black lifted and curved, resembling a shrug. “It’s more efficient this way. I can get the washing up done quickly, and tend to cooking as well… considering I’m doing the work of _eight_ employees.”

Ciel smirked. “Of course. I should’ve known. Well, I’ll let you carry on.” With that, he left the kitchen, quite cheerful.

~~

Later that evening, Ciel sat at the table for dinner.

Sebastian entered with his tray, this time in human form.

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Ciel said, appreciating the smell of the fine cuisine. “And about this afternoon, I’m sorry for wandering in unexpectedly. Perhaps you didn’t want me to see that form of yours.”

A clatter of the serving plate resounded as Sebastian looked at Ciel, shocked.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, instinctively knowing why Sebastian reacted that way. “I know how to apologise! It’s just it would’ve been inappropriate when the contract was active! Here, let me help you.”

Sebastian blinked, accepting the gesture. “I suppose the best part of this new arrangement is that I can let my cats out of the closet because I don’t have to obey your every command.”

The serving platter clattered again as Ciel froze in shock. “You have _cats_? That means you _already_ disobeyed my command.”

“Oh well, too late,” Sebastian said, smirking. “Here, let me help you.”

~~

Ciel drew a deep breath in, waking up, stretching out in his bed. As usual, Sebastian was standing by to help him change and to serve breakfast, however, Ciel noticed that he was a little out of sorts.

“Are you alright, Sebastian?”

Sebastian snapped back to the present. “I am fine, thank you, my Lord. I didn’t sleep, that’s all.”

“You usually don’t sleep, though,” Ciel probed, concerned.

The corner of Sebastian’s mouth curled up. “True. But what I meant is that I had something on my mind.”

“Oh?” Ciel responded, nonchalant, unsure of whether Sebastian wanted to share his thoughts.

Sebastian looked at Ciel appreciatively, knowing what he was doing. “Why did it mean so little to you to give up on your revenge?”

“It’s not as if I don’t love my family, or miss them… it’s just, they’re dead. Revenge would be for myself, not them,” Ciel said quietly, then looked at Sebastian directly in the eye. “My turn – why did you choose to dissolve the contract?”

“Because you were being unreasonable,” Sebastian replied. “I have my pride as a demon to fulfil what was promised.” He gazed at Ciel thoughtfully. “How can your feelings for _me_ , a creature born to kill in despicable ways, run so deep?”

“I can’t… I can’t help it,” Ciel replied honestly. “It’s there regardless of whether you reciprocate or not. Regardless of what form you take,” he said, abashed.

“I see,” Sebastian said, smiling slightly. “I must say I’ve misjudged you all these years. You are not a demanding, insufferable, selfish brat… or at least, not _only_ that.”

“Thanks, Sebastian,” Ciel said dryly. “That’s very kind of you.”

“Indeed,” Sebastian said, smirking. Then he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the top of Ciel’s head. With that, he turned and left.

Ciel looked in astonishment at Sebastian’s retreating form, then glanced down and smiled, knowing that Sebastian would never do that unless he felt something as well, and grateful that he was willing to see past his shortcomings.


End file.
